


Ad Infinitum

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: blanketforts, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the park tells the story of Remus' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [seventh prompt](http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/47462.html#cutid1).

After Hogwarts, Remus would sometimes come to this park with Padfoot. He would walk down the alley of trees while Padfoot raced ahead, and every time he passed an old married couple, walking together or sitting on a bench, holding hands and sharing silence, he would look forward wistfully to the day when that would be them. Sometimes, if Sirius was nearby and not haring after every pigeon, he'd pick up on Remus' mood and rear up on his hind legs, paws on shoulders in a doggy hug so ludicrous Remus had to laugh and shove him off.

After Godric's Hollow, Remus came back to the park defiantly alone, proving to himself that he could do this, that he didn't need what he'd thought he needed, with every bench he passed.

He supposes that's why he's here again, now, after the Ministry, to remind himself that he's been alone before. But as the path stretches out before him- trees like an arch, fog a veil that hides the end from sight- all he can think is that, if he just keeps walking, Sirius will be there, a big black dog waiting patiently for permission to chase ducks into the pond.


End file.
